Chocolate Diamond (MissFitt)
Chocolate Diamond is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. Since being exiled from the Gem Homeworld due to her radical views, she is the founder and honorary leader of the Circle, a society consisting of a small faction of Gems who left with her who advocate equality among Gems and all other forms of life. Appearance Like the other diamonds, Chocolate Diamond is immensely tall, much than other Gem types, with a slender build. She has brown skin, dark brown hair that extends to her waist, and dark brown eyes. Her gemstone is a rhombus-shaped brown diamond located in her forehead. She wears a long, two-layer dress that is varying shades of brown. The upper layer is light with darker accents, and the layer underneath is the same hue as her hair and accents. Personality Unlike the members of the Great Diamond Authority, Chocolate Diamond is more fair and compassionate towards other Gems. She disagrees with the establishment of the social hierarchy for both moral and practical reasons (she does not think their culture will endure with a strictly imposed caste system where its members are restricted to one role or occupation based on Gem type). She does not look favorably at the Diamonds' plans of expansion either, as this, in her opinion, could put Gems at risk for war. She is quite serious and stoic, as she rarely shows much emotion other than a soft smile from time to time. She is also very private, and keeps much of her personal feelings and her past to herself, and thus is not without secrets. Her first and foremost concern is the welfare of her people. However, she does not have much to say about other races. This does not necessarily mean that she does not care about them or how Gem colonization might harm them; she just prioritizes the safety of her Gems (at least the ones who joined her). She also has yet to encounter human-like organic life herself. Her followers look up to her as a wise and benevolent leader, and Chocolate Diamond does her best to provide for them and decide what is best for them. She can also be stern when she needs to be, and tends to lean towards isolationism, since she is often reluctant to get involved in foreign affairs. In trying to create a society of equality, her council includes all kinds of Gems including Angel Aura Quartz, Violet Sapphire, and even who used to be her own pearl has a say. History Long before the Gem empire began to expand outside their galaxy, Chocolate Diamond was the youngest member of the Great Diamond Authority. She was the first to have emerged in thousands of years. Her belief that all Gems should have the same opportunities as opposed to a caste system had already put her at odds with the other Diamonds. This was tolerated until she openly opposed their decision to colonize other planets outside their galaxy, even those that contained life, out of concern that this expansion may lead to war with other empires and consequently the destruction of many Gems and what they built; this is something she learned from experience when one of her colonies went down a similar path (this incident is to be elaborated on). Her disagreement, along with her radical views of Gem equality, were seen as a threat. If any disgruntled Gems outside their circle knew about the disputes among the Diamonds, even if it was only one, they would have rallied behind her and a civil war could result. Worse, the notion of a 'defective' Diamond would have caused all Gems to rise up against them. So Chocolate Diamond was given an ultimatum: she would either quietly dismiss herself and leave the Gem empire forever, or stay and risk a civil war that would cost many Gems their lives. No matter what, Chocolate Diamond would not risk the destruction of Gems. Seeing that she could not change the minds of her fellow diamonds, she voluntarily went into exile. The Great Diamond Authority would then discretely erase her history and she was eventually forgotten. But Chocolate Diamond would not leave alone. Though she knew that there were other Gems that shared her views, she did not expect that so many would follow her in exile. So she went along with these Gems, among them being Angel Aura, Aqua Pearl, Chocolate Pearl, and Violet Sapphire. After a long period of time roaming through parts unknown, they found a habitable planet that was not known on Gem star maps to call their own. There was life, but no human-like beings. Under Chocolate Diamond's leadership, they built a settlement in which they could live out their dream of a society where all Gems had the same rights and opportunities they were denied on Homeworld, and they and the indigenous life would live in peace. Powers and Abilities Chocolate Diamond can be assumed to possess the same abilities as any other Gem, including shape shifting, bubble forming, and the ability to retreat into her gemstone if injured. Since she is a diamond, she has yet to demonstrate any of these abilities, mainly because it was never necessary to do so. Relationships Chocolate Pearl On Homeworld, Chocolate Pearl was her faithful servant. Chocolate Diamond placed more value on her than the other Diamonds seem to do with their pearls. She would show appreciation when Cocoa carried out favors for her, and even told her how much her service meant to her. After they were exiled, Chocolate Diamond relieved Cocoa of her servitude, for their new society would be one where slavery would not exist. Cocoa, either due to her adoration of Chocolate Diamond or her conditioning on Homeworld as a servant, is still dedicated to her though, and continues to remain at her side. Angel Aura Quartz Angel Aura is one of Chocolate Diamond's many faithful followers. Chocolate Diamond is both a leader and teacher to Angel, seeing great potential in her and guiding her to be a leader in her own right. Angel serves as a part of her council and gives her advice about other matters in return; she is also the head of a defense force commissioned by Chocolate Diamond to protect their society. Chocolate Diamond appears to have faith in Angel as she allows her to go on her expeditions when there are no threats. Violet Sapphire Chocolate Diamond greatly values Violet Sapphire as a member of her council due to her natural empathetic and psychic abilities. Outside discussing political manners, Violet and Chocolate Diamond get along rather well. In fact, other than Chocolate Pearl, Violet is one of her closest friends. The Great Diamond Authority Chocolate Diamond had her differences with the other members of the Great Diamond Authority for a long time. This tension would ultimately lead to her exile. She has not contacted the Homeworld or them since, but cares for and misses her fellow Diamonds nevertheless. Trivia * She is the first character created by MissFitt to directly interact with any of the characters featured in the canon reality. * The word "chocolate" in her name refers to the deep brown color of her gem and not the food, as that does not exist in Gem life. The same goes for Chocolate Pearl. * If Chocolate Diamond were to be compared to a work of art, the most fitting in terms of demeanor would be the Mona Lisa. * She is by far the tallest of MissFitt's Gemsonas. Gallery General ChocolateDiamondDebut.png|Debut image Screenshots ChocolateScreenshot.png|With Chocolate Pearl (partial) Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Diamonds Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems